mi imprimacion
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas, una mirada cambio toda mi vida mi forma de ser pero gracias a ello , me permitio estar junto a ti, junto a mi hombre, junto a mi lobo, junto a mi embry
1. prefacio

**no podia creer que esa mirada cambiaria mi vida, creia ser feliz con mis padres y mi novio, pero todo cambio cundo lo vi a él, se veia como el tipico casa nova pero tampoco imagine que el tuviera in secreto, que despues de todo me revelo, apartir de entonces mi vida cambio.**

**enfrentar a mucha gente para que nuesto amor sea posible no importa, eso apra mi pero si este amor que tengo es la fuerza de mi vida uchare por el, soy lustefanie y esta es mi historia con embry **


	2. la llegada

_**suspire mirando por al ventana, mis padres habian decidido que nos fueramos a vivir a la push, un reservacion india hubicada cerca de un pueblo llamado forks, mi novio jan, sonrei mirandome como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, bufe, lo amo eso es verdad pero odio que me mire cada segundo , terminare gastandome, volvi a mirar el paisaje ya solo faltaba dos horas para llegar a mi nuevo hogar**_

_**me sobre salte al sentir la mano de jan en mis piernas, lo mire frunciendo el ceño mientras le apartaba la mano, el siempre habia querido desde que estamos juntos tener sexo, pero yo lo evitaba, es que en serio, sera el mi novio y todo eso pero no me siento listo para estar intimamente con una persona, mis padres no soportaban a jan, ya que el era un pantan cuando lo conoci, ademas igual era mujeriego pero al final siempre estaba conmigo, mi padre se percato y le lanzo una mirada de aleja esa mano o te castro , suspire y sonrei al ver que ya faltaba menos para llegar a mi nuevo hogar**_

_** - suegro ¿cuanto falta-dijo jan**_

_**-mira jan , primero que nada no me llames suegro-dijo papa enojado- segundo quita tus manos de mi hija y tercero falta poco y si esto te molesta facilmente te llevare de vuelta al aeropuerto entendido**_

_**-si señor charity-dijo jan**_

_**el resto del viaje fue silencioso, cuando papa detuvo el auto frente a una casa me emocione, era hermosisima, era de dos pisos blanca, tenia un aire encantador, baje del aunto con mis padres y ajn y entramos a la casa, si por fuera era linda por dentro era mil veces mejor, subi las escaleras y fui a la que seria mi habitacion, era mroada con dorado en los bordes de las paredes, tenia una cama matrimonial al medio, un televisor plastam, mi laptor y mi equipo de musica, mire por la ventana y vi que daba la vista hacia la playa donde se veia un grupo de chicos **_

_**-te gusto tu habitacion hija-dijo mama **_

_**-claro-dije sonriendo- es hermosa**_

_**-me alegro-sonrio- ire a preparar la cena**_

_**-ok, mama-dije**_

_** despues de que mi mama salio, me sente en mi cama y comence a preparar mis cosas, se preguntaran como somos fisicamente, pues bueno , mi padre es rubio, ojos azules tez palida, 1,80 de estatura mi padre se llama jhon, mi madre, es peliroja, tez palida, 1,70 de estatura, mi madre se llama hayley, mi novio jan es, rubio ojos verdes, tez trigueña, 1,78 de estatura, el mas popular de chicago, y yo soy peliroja como mi madre, ojos azul verdosos, tez palida,, mido uno 1, 76 de alto , mi nombre es lustefanie y aqui comienza mi historia **_


	3. la mirada

**me desperte sintiendo el sonido de las olas unos segundos antes que mi despertados comenzara a sonar, me levante peresosamente de la cama y me fui al baño, me di una ducha ranquila sintiendo como mi madre llamaba a jan a levantarse, me vesti con mi remera rosada y unos jean negros, mis guantes con los dedos cortados eran negros con rayas rosadas, deje mi cabello en una coleta y baje a la cosina donde mis padres mas jan me esperaban a desayunar.**

**-buenos dias- salude mientras me sentaba**

**- hola mi niña-dijo mama colocando mi ensalada de frutas enfrente mio**

**- lista para el intituto lu-dijo papa**

**-claro-dije sonriente**

** termine de desayunar rapido y me despedi de mis padres y sali a buscar el auto para inos con jan al intituto, una vez en el auto condujimos al intituto, donde estaba lleno de carros antiguos de como hace 30 años , el unico auto mas autalizado era el que conducia jan, sonrei mirando la ventana, habian varios mirandonos, suspire me recorde a las dos chicas con las que hable en chicago , jan estaciono el auto y bajo, rodeo el auto y me abrio la puerta**

**-lista amor-dijo sonriedome**

**-si amor-dije sonriendo**

**sali del auto y jan tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, le respondi el beso pero unos segundos despues nos separamos y caminamos hacia la officina por busca de nuestro horarios donde nos dijieron que jan y yo teniamos clases distintas, jan en un principio reclamo pero no pudo hacer nada, salimos de la officina y camine hacia mi clase cuando un tipo choco cotra mi, levante la mirada enojada **

**-ten cuidado idiota-chille enojada**

**-lo siento-dijo y levanto la mirada- no fue m...**

**entonces su mirada y la mia se conectaron, me senti extraña era como si todo lo que creia sobre el mundo dejara de existir y que él el muchacho moreno, de ojos cafes hermoso me perteneciera, sali de trance cuando senti mis mejillas se coloraron**

**-no te preocupes-le sonrei**

**- por cierto soy embry call- me sonrio , ah su sonrisa es hermosa ¿un momento yo pense eso?**

**-un gusto- dije- soy lustefanie charyti**

**- eres la chica nueva-dijo**

**-si-dije**

**- amor pasa algo-dijo jan llegando a mi lado y abrazadome posecibamente**

**-si, embry solo se estaba presentando-dije**

**- muccho gusto soy jan reed -dijo **

**despues de eso jan me llebo bruscamente hacia mi sala de clases, pero no podia de dejar de pensar en el, en embry pero por que sentia que con jan todo estaba incompleto, pero al ver y hablar con embry me senti muy completa, que me habra pasado **


	4. pensandote

**dos semanas habian pasado de que me mude a la push, de que jan se habia vuelto a chicago donde de seguro le harian la vida imposible y dos semanas de que cruce ess pocas palabras con embry, no se que era lo que sentia pero me moria por hablar con el,habia hasta soñado con el, y no eran sueños tan inocentes que digamos, suspire, estaba en la cafeteria sentada sola, mientras que en unas mesas ma alla estaba el, el chico de mis delirios, suspire, tomando un poco de mi gaseosa, el era un chico misterioso, el timbre sono aunciando el fin del reseso, me levante rapidamente y mire indiferente a todos los babosos que me miraban, camine a mi clases de biologia, suspire y me sente en mi puesto mientras el profesor entraba a clases y comenzaba a hablar de la materia, no escuche nada de lo que decia, solo podia pensar en embry , en como seria besarlo o estar con el **

**-señorita charyti -dijo el profesor regañandome- digame la respuesta de la pregunta**

**- um-dije nerviosa mientras todos me miraban - me podia repetir la pregunta**

**-señorita vayase a la direcion ya-dijo el profesor**

** asenti avengonzada y tome mis cosas, camine hacia la direcion cuando choque contra alguien, me hagache a recojer mis cosas, cuando una mano morena mejor dicho de tel rojiza me tendio uno de mis libros levante la mirada y vi que era el, era embry**

**-siempre nos encontramos chocando-sonrio- eres un poco torpe no**

**- gracias-dije entre dientes quitandole mi libro y me levante- pudrete con tu comentario call**

** segui caminado hacia la oficina del director cuando "senti" una palmada en las nalgas**

**- cuando quieras charyti-dijo call caminando a mi aldo junto a dos chicos- vamos quil y jake **

**- maldito puto-chille enojada y entre a al oficina del director**

** el señor me dio el reto del siglo que habia tenido en toda mi vida, despues de media hora que estuve en la officina del director me diriji al estacionamiento por el auto de mis padres mi moto llegaria mañana, no puede dejar de pensar en call, era iritante pero a la vez algo me atraia hacia el, suspire y me subi al auto mientras call y su grupito me miraban , sonrei y le mostr el dedo corazon antes de salir a maxima velocidad del estacionamiento, cuando llegue a casa mama me pregunto que me sucedia y le conte lo que me estaba pasando por call **

**- te gusta-dijo mama**

**-¿que?-dije- apenas lo conosco y tu dices que me gusta**

**-hija-dijo mirandome- cuando conoci a tu padre pase lo mismo**

**-esto es distinto-susurre antes de irme a mi habitacion**


	5. las invitaciones y un beso

**al dia siguiente despues de haberle dicho todo a mi madre, todo cambio, mi mama tenia razon me estaba enamorando de embry, por lo que durante ese dia, evite hacer contacto visual o encontrarme con el por los pasillos, camine con los libros en las manos hasa mi clases de quimica la cual apenas iba a ser la primera que tendria durante el año, llegue a clases antes de que la profesora entrara, para mi buena o mala suerte, embry se sentaba solo justo en el unico puesto disponible, suspire y vi la sonrisita de tonto que puso el , por lo que le rode los ojos antes de sentarme a su lado, deje los libros en la mesa y me dedique a escuchar a la profesora **

**-que sorpresa -dijo embry en voz baja para que la profesora no escuchara- quien diria que eres MI compañera **

**- callate call-escupi entre dientes ignorandolo**

** al aprecer no me iba a dejar en paz ya que apenas le dije eso el arranco una hoja y escribio algo en ella, meitnras el hacia eso yo solo me dedique a tomar apuntes, aun que la materia la habia visto hace tres meses en chicago, suspire y vi como call ponia la hoja en sima de mi cuaderno, le rode los ojos y abri la hoja**

**_que pasa presiosura? por que me hablas asi_**

** tome mi lapiz sonrojada, nadie me habia llamado presiosura ni siquiera el infeliz de jan , suspire y escribi la respuesta en la hoja**

**_que te importa? _**

**le pase la hoja y segui poniendo atencion en clases, vi como me respondia en la nota, pero antes de que el pudiera entregarme la nota sono el timbre, tome mis cosas y camine hacia el aparcamiento, donde gracias a dios estaba mi fabulosa moto, la cual habia llegadoe sta mañana desde chicago, mi moto era mi bebe, era de color era de color rosa, era muy hermosa lujosa era del año, era un modelo muy dificil de conseguir, sonrei y me coloque la mochila en mi espalda y subi a mi moto, conduje hasta mi casa, que estaba en el centro de la reservacion y a unos pocos pasos de la playa, cuando llegue deje la moto en el garage y entre a casa**

**- mama ya llegue-dije dejando el casco en el sofa**

**-lu hija ve a cambiarte-dijo mama saliendo de la cosina**

**- para que -dije confundida**

**- el señor black , nos ha invitado a una barbacoha -dijo papa**

**- oh, ok ire a cambiarme-dije subiendo las escaleras**

**por alguna razon el apellido black me sonaba, pero donde, entoces una luz se prendio en m cabeza claro el amigo de call, como era que se llama jackson, jasin, jose ,jabon , ash ya no me acuerdo, entre a mi habitacion dejando las cosas en la cama y abri mi closet, sonrei tomando mis ejan negros y ajustados, tambien tope una polera negra con la palabra sexy en azul, y finalmente mi poleron rosa con letras amarillas, una vez lista baje a la sala donde mis padres me esperaban**

**-vamos-dijo papa**

**salimos de casa y nos subimos al auto, mama estaba feliz por conocer a mas gente, ya que desde que llegamos a este lugar hace dos semanas no hemos conocido a nadie, papa condujo por unos veinte minutos antes de detenerse en una casa roja, donde en el porche se encontraba el señor , con los amigos de embry y con emby. papa estaciono el auto y nosotros bajamos, senti una mirada en mi levante la cabeza y vi a call mirandome, mejor dicho desnudandome con la mirada.**

**-hola el señor black-dijo mi padre**

**-soy yo-dijo el señor de sillas de ruedas- soy billy black**

**-un gusto soy jhon charity-sonrio mi padre- ella es mi esposa hayley y mi hija lustefanie **

**-un gusto-dijo el señor black- el es mi hijo jacob black y su novia renesmee cullen**

**- un gusto -dijo la chica de pelo cobriso- pueden decirme nessie**

**-ellos son quil ateara y embry call-dijo jacob**

** una vez hecha las presentaciones entramos todos a la casa, renesmee era una chica muy amable, y hermosa. ella vive en forks con sus padres, despues nos llamaron a comer, todos comimos a gustos, al terminar de comer jacob se disculpo ya que el y nessie tenian cosas que hacer, quil se quedo con embry y yo simplemente sali a caminar por la playa mientras tanto,**

**-por que tan sola-dijo embry austandome**

**-idiota e asustaste-chille- eso no es de tu incumbencia**

**- calma princesa-dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos haciendo que lo mirara en sus ojos - siempre quiese hacer esto**

**-qu..-pero mi pregunta murio en mis labios al ver como el acercaba su rostro al mio, al principio fue un simple rose, pero despues juntos sus labios con los mios , mientras me soltaba el rostro y afirmaba mi cintura, no se en que momento pero le respondi el beso colocando mis manos detras de su nuca, el profundiso el beso, mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban, nos separamos por la falta de aire y mas por que sentia que me llamba**

**-adios-dijo y se fue**

** el muy cretino se fue**

**suspire y volvi donde mis padres me esperaban al llegar a casa, subi a mi recamara y me acoste pensando en aquel beso , sobre lo que pasaria ahora, tenia miedo de que embry me hubiese besado solo por divercion suspire si yo lustefanie charyti me habia enamorado **


	6. ¿que me esta pasando?

**sono el despertador, no me queri despertar por una extraña razon, sus labios me acian nesecitarlo, al punto que...no deje de soñar una y otra vez su beso, el beso que insconcientemente respondi..movi mi cabeza hacia ambos lados rapidamente tratando de olvidar esa imagen de mis pensamientos, me levante rapidamente dde mi cama dirigiendome al baño, entre y cerre la puerta para luego quitarme mi piyama dejandolo en la cesta de ropa sucia abri la llave de la ducha y entre sintiendo el agua caer por mi cuerpo, luego de unos minutos, cerre el agua y sali colocandome mi tohalla envolviendo mi cuerpo. me dirigi a mi habitacion, y busque mi ropa secandome rapidamente, me coloque mi ropa favorita unos jeans azules, una polera ajustada ami cuerpo, en forma de cuello v, dejando ver un poco de mi piel, me coloque mi chaqueta negra ajustada de cuero y unas botas del mismo color baje por las escaleras. el dia de hoy no habia nadie en casa hasta la noche no tenia hambre y tampoco podia comer se me hacia tarde, me dirigi al porshe en busca de mi moto subiendome a ella y colocando mi casco, mi bolso lo coloque en mi espalda y me fui al intituto, me estacione en mi lugar de siempre sintiendo las miradas que habitualmente sentia sobre mi., la mayoria de los chicos se fijaba en mi fisico, la verdad no me importaba demaciado hasta que vi una de esas miradas unos ojos negros fijos en mi.. pero no en mi cuerpo, si no en mi rostro, por una extraña razon mis mejillas comenzaron a arder repentinamente, sosteniendo su mirada a lo lejos, solto una leve risa y al mismo tiempo comenzo a caminar hacia mi con su sonrisa tan habitual en el.**

**-hey, ¿que tal preciosa?-dijo acerandose a mi no podia creerlo..como se le ocurre despues de lo de ayer vernir y hablarme**

**me limite a curvar mis labios en una levey pequeñña sonrisa, a pesar de lo molesta que estaba mi corazon comenzo a acelerarse mientras el abanzaba**

**-hola call-dije bruscamente y para anda amigable**

**-aun molesta- rio un poco mirandome- crei que despues de ese...**

**-callate- grite no tenias por que hacerlo- le acuse entre dientes, rio rascandose la nuca**

**-hum.. aun asi lo respondiste-me sonrio como un niño al cual le dan un dulce ,mis mejillas ardian y mi cuerpo tambien **

**-dejame en paz call-dije arregañadientes voltie mi cuerpo dandole la espalda y comence a caminar hasta luego sentir un jalon en mi brazo haciendo que volteara levante mi vista y ahy estaba nuevamente apretando mi cintura contra el a escasos centrimetros de mi rostro levanto poco a poco su mano derecha llebandola a mi mejilla pasando suavemente sus dedos por mi piel.**

**-espera preciosa no te enojes- sonrio de ladocon un brillo en sus ojos aun acariciando mi piel**

**-dejame call debo ir a clases- luche contra el tratando de separarme de sus brazos cada segundo iba sintiendo mas calor en mi cuerpo me comenzaba a sofocar**

**arrugo el ceño y me solto dejandome libre mirandome con un poco de curiosidad, no sabia bien su mirada pero supuse que mi tono no fue del todo agradable **

**-gracias-dije sin mayor exprecion pero algo dentro de mi me hacia querer quedarme con el, respire largamente tratando de olvidarlo y me fui a clases **


	7. ¿que me esta pasando? parte 2

** la clases de biologia era mi favorita, entre a la sala mirando a mi alrededor aun no llegaba el profesor, me dirigi a mi asiento y coloque mis cosas ensima de la mesa sacando uno de mis cuadernos y comnece a garabatear, de pronto senti un aroma exquisito era como si el bosque se metiera en el aula, una mezcla de pino y tronco y si no me equivocaba a eucaliptos , mire hacia donde venia el olor, y hay estaba el, lo habia visto unos segundos antes pero se veia distinto incluso podia decir mas guapo, podia ver sus facciones y sentir su aroma que me atraia.**

**-que mierda me pasa- dije repentinamente como era posible que sintiera y viera eso, no era logico, no me sentia del todo bien mi cuerpo aun ardia, embry me miro aun con curiosidad y se limito a sentarse ... pasaban los minutos y todavia no llegaba el profesor yo segui garabateando hasta que..**

**-hola embry, me preguntaba si -dijo con su estupida voz antonella tratando de ser seductora -quieres ir conmigo al cine mañana**

**mire de reojo su reaccion apretando mis dedos en el lapiz**

**-hem'-dijo algo extrañado embry- no se, supondo que el chico invita **

**-lo se-dijo entre risas y se sento en la mesa dejando ver sus piernas, las cruzo y llevo su mano a sus cabellos haciendo que uno de sus mechones se fuera detras de su oido-solo quise animarme- embry vio toda su acion, la muy estupida era linda y le coqueteaba , senti un crujir sonar, lleve mi vista al lapis, estaba destrozado completamente luego mre a embry el cual tambien volteo a ver el lapiz**

**-mierda- exclame**

**-lu, ¿estas bien?-dijo preocupado mirando ala hueca y rubia chica**

**-que importa no pasa nada-dijo algo molesta - entonces vamos a ir - cojio su menton girandolo haciendo que la mirara **

**mi cuerpo ardio aun mas , mi corazon latia fuertemente podia sentir que queria salirse de mi pecho**

**-estupida rubia-dije enojada, estaba celosa no lo puedo creer que demonios sucedia conmig, embry abrio los oos como platos mirando mi reacion y sin darme cuenta estaba de pie y mi mesa estaba tendida en el suelo junto con mis cosas, mi mano se apoyaba en el respaldo de mi silla aprentando dejando mis dedos en la madera senti el impulso de madera y hacerlo pedazos **

**-¿lu?-dijo aun mas preocupado y con temor- calma preciosa relajate- me susurro**

**-coloquemosnos dramaticos , ja, hay lu todo para llamar la antecion, ¿no?-dijo alzando una ceja y burlonamente**

**-callate estupida o te mato- pronuncie con odio mi cuerpo comenzo a temblar y de pronto todo se me nublo todo se volvio oscuro pero escuchaba a lo lejos voces y unos brazos cargar mi cuerpo , no sabia quien era pero me sentia protegida**

**-callense-grito el chico- dejenme pasar- grito preocpado su voz era de desesperacion senti como el me llevaba ern sus brazos y comenzando a correr**

**-lu hermosa despierta-susurro el, senti su mano en mi frennte y su cuerpo protegiendo el mio que aun ardia y temblaba- lu escuchame por favor- dijo preocupado y a la vez con ternura y comprencion**

**abri mis ojos lentamente mirando mi alrededor, el cielo y unas hermosas ave ¿el cielo? pero si como, me sente rapidamente tocando el suelo con mis manos suelo.. no.. pasto busque alrededor de mi hay estaba mirandome tenia pena en sus ojos y dolor **

**-lu preciosa tranquila-me susurro-todo esta bien ..dime.. una cosa-hizo una leve pausa- ¿eres quileute?**

**lo mire por unos segundos tratando de controlar mi cuerpo**

**-si-dije mirandolo - soy prima de brandin - su rostro se desformo al escuchar , no comprendi bien su reaccion **

**-oh mierda -dijo molesto llevando sus manos a su rostro- no.. tu no-dijo con su voz quebrada**

**-¿que demonios pasa call?-dije exigiendoselo - no me siento bien-susurre- y esa rubia hueca-dije arregañadientes**

**-algo que como quileute tendras que aceptar-susurro bajo aun con tono de tristeza- tienes calor, el cuerpo te tiembla, sientes ira, susurro-antonella es una amiga-susurro- bueno ella fue mi novia-dijo casi inaudible **

**-¿QUE? oh mierda-grite exaltandome rapidamente y no se como pero me levante agilmente mirandolo senti agua recorrer mi rostro ¡estaba llorando! genial lo que me faltaba, mi cuerpo temblaba mas y mas- no puede ser que esa hueca fuera tu novia-dije en llanto con rabia**

**me quedo mirando sin cimorenderme y se levanto cuidadosamente del pasto y tranquilamente respirando profundo, pasado es apdado me miraba cauteloso**

**¿por que me importaba? no tenia por que ¿que me pasaba?nmierda que me pasa, mi cuerpo temblaba fuertemente casi no lo controlaba mi imaginacion comenzo a bajar y me lo imagine , el besando a sus labios juntos , los suyos perfectamente unidos, el uno al otro no aguantaba mas **

**-LU-grito fuertemente**

**sali corriendo fuertemente no entendia como pero mi velocidad era sorprendente mire el suelo y vi.. unas enormes patas debajo de mi, me detuve y me mire , ¿corria en cuatro patas?**

**maldicion mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada, mis patas eran blancas y peludas y el pecho tambien subi una de ellas a i rosoteo mi cabeza orejas!. orejas! pero que mierda**

**-que sucede-pero no salio palabras si no un fuerte aullido**

**-lu-susurro en mi cabeza la voz de embry **

**-embry estoy asustada -pense como le diria si no podia hablar **

**-tranquila te escucho volteate-susurro amable y tiernamente en mi mete , gire mi cuerpo y un enorme lobo me miraba como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez **

**como podia escucharme y ese lobo ¿quien era? no sentia miedo hacia el, al contrario sentia desep de acercarme a el**

**- soy yo lu, embry, somos hombres lobos bueno en tu caso mujer loba-dijo acercandose a mi- tranquila relajate , recuerda tu cuerpo humano lu asi volveras **

**-mi cuerpo humano- comence a recordar cada parte de mi cuerpo detalle a detalle trantando de tranquilizarme **

**-imaginate con ropa por favor-murmuro el lobo con sus ojos cerrados y sus garras en el pasto**

**-perdon-fui poco a poco volviendo a mi cuerpo quedando completamente desnuda delante del gran lobo me enrojesi y me tape con ambos brazos y manos**


	8. ¿que me esta pasando? parte 3

**el lobo hizo una sonrisa y se volvió cogiendo su camisa de cuadros y me la lanzo y se fue, me la coloque tapandome un poco la camisa me llegaba hasta medio muslo y le faltaban dos botones de centro dejando ver mis pechos desnudos mi ropa se hacia desvanecido **

**-lu -susurro alguien detras de mi cerca de mi oido me estremeci un poco y senti su mano cogiendo mi cintura y a la vez volteandome suavemente hacia el , su piel morena, su pecho desnudo y sus mejillas algo rojas, su mirada en is ojos mirandome con una mezcla de confianza comprencion talvez amor lujuriia **

**-¿si?-susurre casi sin aliento totalmente inmovil a escasos centimetros de sus carnosos labios, sintiendo el rose de su respiracion entrar por mi boca en ese momento mis labios nesecitaban los suyos **

**-es tarde - hizo una paisa te ire a dejar a tu casa-susurro mirando mis labios y luego mis ojos una y otra vez , rio un poco y se acerco mas a mi casi rozando mis labios para luego apartarse de ellos- te llebare en mi espalda, aunque tendria que ir como lobo,la casa queda lejos de aqui -rio con su sonrisa de lado y un brillo en sus ojos-lu-asenti**

**-espera- dije mirandolo- tendre que subirme a ti- me sonrojo aun mas rio mirandome con gracia**

**-ajan a menos que quieras desnudarte de nuevo-bajo la vista oservando mi cuerpo y movio su cabeza riendo bajo por una extraña razon senti la nesecidad de preguntarle **

**- te gusto lo que ...- baje mi vista mas roja mirando mis pies desnudos junto a los suyos el,andaba con unos jeans cortos y tenia cortes en ciertos lugares**

**-¿am?-rio bajo y senti su mano en mi menton, me levanto mi vista haciendo que lo mirara- eres hermosa-me susurro- cerca de mi rostro- realmente hermosa- senti su corazon latir fuertemente como loco y rei de los nervios que se apoderaban de mi**

**-hum que bien no te aconstumbres-mordi mi lavio nercviosa-ok, listo ¿vamos?**

**-claro, ¿podrias llevar mi ropa?- me pregunto con una risita**

**-hem claro...-me pasaria su ropa OMG jamas crei estar en esta situacion**

**-hum si siquieres puedes colarte mi pantalon-dijo mirando mis piernas desnudas **

**-¿he?-depronto recorde que no tenia nada debajo solo su camisa-¿ y tu?**

**-no os nesecito me quedo con boxer-me guiño y rio- aunque me los trendras que llebar- rio mas aun- date la vuelta o ¿deseas ver?.-mordio su labio con una sonrisa picara **

**-no, no para nada-me moria por decirle que si, me voltie sintiendo el bajar del cierre y como se quitaba su ropa de su cuerpo **

**-ten-dijo entre risitas- te das cuenta de que estas casi desnuda-rio- vistete- extendio su brazo por un costado de mi cuerpo y recibi sus jeans- no te preocupes el nnoxer lo llebo yo - senti un sonifo fytas de mis y una lengua enorme lamido mi espalda , me estremeci sintiendo cosquillas recoriedno mi cuerpo completamente**

**-embry-susurre- no hagas eso- camine hacia el gran lobo nego, su lengua salia por un costado de su osico parecia estar riendose- maldicion call- lo mire con un pocco de enojo y me coloque sus jean con su mirada impregnada a mi, se aacho un poco dejando que yo subiera a su gran y peluda espalda , me subi algimente y lo abrace agarrandome de su cuello aplastando mi cabeza sobre la suya ,e l ronroneo y comenzo a correr toda velocidad a mi casa , paso el rato y veia unos hermosos arboles ´por todo el bosque era hermoso- tu pelaje es hermoso- susurre sin pensarlo acariciandolo con mis dedos aullo feliz y siguio corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa , en ella no habia nadie asi que baje de el y lo mire por un momento- ¿quisieras entrar?-el gran lobo asintio- bueno haci no caberas dentro de la puerta-rei, el gran lobo miro los jea y luego fue detras de unos arbustos , volviendo como humano con su boxer no pude evitarlo y lo mire de pie a cabezas y el se rio al darse cuenta , sus musculos eran grandes y marcados , su piel era hermosa aclare mi voz y voltie a hacia la puerta- pasa- camine dentro **

**-gracias -dijo mirandome y entro a m casa, observo el lugar y sonrio- es una linda casa-comento**

**-gracias , mama es una loca decoradora-rei un poco-**

**-si eso veo- sonrio- me devolverias mi ropa preciosa-sonrio picaro mirandome intensamente**

**-hem si- quite sus pantalones y se los entrege-toma**

**embry se determino a recogerlo y recorio nuevamente mis piernas**

**-que pasa szi te robo un beso-me pregunto **

**-no te dejare- lo mire sorprendida pero nuevamente deseaba decirle que si**

**-segura- se acerco a mi y provoco que diera in paso atras hasta llegar a chocar mis espalda con la pared, llevo sus manos a las mias sujetandolas arriba de mo cabeza lo mire sin poder pero no podia mentirme a mi misma deseaba que me besara , llebo sus labios a mi cuello dandole un beso sintiendo su respiracion sobre mi piel estremeciendome luego deslizo sus labios a los mios entreabriendole entre los mios , comenzando a besarnos tierno pero haciendo que respondiera su beso **


	9. ¿te amo?

**-lu te amo -mis labios deseaban tanto los suyos, dejandome llevar por sus dulces y apasiondo beso, me besaba con intensidad provocando que nuestros labios chocara una y otra vez sintiendo su saber y su respiracion en mi boca, senti el impulso de tenerlo mas cerca de mi haciendo que me liberara son parar de besarlo, ñeve mis manos y brazos por su cuello y enrede mis dedos en su cabello, aplastandolo hacia mi, haciendo nuestro beso ms intenso, el poso sus manos a mi cintura y di un pequeño salto abrazando su cintura con mis piernas, oara luego apretarme nuevamente a la pared pegandose completamente a mi, nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a ser ruidosas y cada vez mas aceleradas, nuestros corazones latian con rapidez pero a ninguno de los dos nos importo aferre fuertemente mis piernas en el y poco a poco fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a miis cluteos con sus dedos comenzo acariciar una y otra vez hasta comenzar apretando con sus manos haciendo pequeños e intensos circulos, separo sus labios de los mios y nos miramos uno al otro, su mirada intensa llena de fuego me dejo en shock lo deseaba...tanto al grado de hacer lo que fueses ´pr esar asi con el ¿podria ser amor? ¿ me estaba enamorando de call? me deje llevar en mis pensamientos hasta que oi su voz entrecortada cerca de mi oido**

**-quieres seguir-susurro en mi oido seductor ,trate de tranquilizar mi respiracion antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra **

**-te deseo call- musite sonriendo con picardia, mi temperatura subia junto a la de el,sonrio ampliamente y en sus brazos me llevo hacia el sofa sentandose en el conmigo en sus piernas aun rodeando su cintura acomode mi cuerpo coocando mis piernas al costado de su cuerpo para poder seguir besandolo, levante su rostro con mis manos y deslice mis labioas por su mento hasta su cuello recorriendolo cada pare de el, subi poco a poco con mis labios llendo cerca de su oido entre abierto mis laios entre su piel , embry comenzo a agitarse al mismo tiempo que yo sus manos recorrian mi cintura llegando al dilo de su camisa, que aun tenia conmigo jugando con ella , acerque mis labios a su oido pasando suavemente mi lengua en ella haciendo que el se estremeciera **

**-oh lu..-dijo agitado sintiendo su obio placer por cada beso sin dejar de recorer mi espalda, llevo sus manos ddebajo de la camisa pasando la yema de sus dedos por mi blanca piel haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera llebe mis manos bajando por su bdomen jugando suave y tentadoramente con mis dedos en el filo de su boxeer, reie con malicia y traviesamente , aun no entendia como tanta pasion existia en mi ¿ como era que el lograce eso en mi? mi deseo por el se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y mi instinto queria consumirlo, pase mi lengua suavemnte por su piel, bajando a su pecho probando su calida, y morena piel, enia un sabor delicioso.**

**de repente levanto mi rostro con su mano, sugetando sus dedos entrelazandolos en mi cabellos, mientras su otra mano iba directo a los botones de la camisa , sonrio con picardia , hasta que sus dos manos cogieron la camisa jalandola hasta quitarmela completamente, no me miro solo observo mis ojos, me tenia completamente desnuda y encima de el, cogio mi nunca con su mano y me fue acostando poco a poco en el sofa su mirada de lujuria ya no existia en ello habia amor podria ser que ¿el me amaba? ¿por que me preocupaba tanto su lo hacia o no? ¿estaba yo enamorada de el tambien? solo algo rospondio mis dudas ...mi corazon latiendo, embry deslizo su mano sueavemente por mi piel desde mi mejilla hasta mi muslo como si tocara algo valioso para el, nocomo animal si no como un hombre enamorado de su mujer, su mirada lleno completamente lo que antes vacio estaba, su mirada me hacia sentir lo mas hermoso jamas antes habia sentido , lleve mi mano derecha a su mejilla y lo acaricie suavemente un con uno de mis desdos, el poco a poco fue acercando su rosto a mio hasta quedad a escasos centrimetro de sus labios **

**-lu te amo-pronuncio aun mirando mis ojos con calidez e intensdias lo quede mirando sin darme cuenta ya le estaba respondiendo**

**-tambien te amo como jamas lo habia visto y me beso entreabriendo sus labios con los mios co ternura y dulsura como jamas nadie me habia besado**


	10. adelanto

**_adelanto del proximo capitulo_**

**_con em_****_bry subimos hasta mi habitacion entre besos, respondi besando su dulce y tiernamente juntandolo y presionando mis labios con los suyos al mismo tiempo ambos ceramos nuestros ojos dejandonos llevar por nuestros instintos de necesidad que teniamos del uno al otro, lleve mis manos a su espalda deslizando mis dedos por su piel mientras llevaba una de sus mano a mi seno acariciandolo poco a poco moviendo su mano en circulo cada vez mas rapido provocandome un placer jamas sentido, mi sexo se comenzo a mojar poco a poco y a calentarse procando su propio latir, embry bajo sus labios recoriendo mi mejilla con un juego de besos un poco mas apasionados bajando a mi cuello luego bajando a mis senos besandolos uno a uno una y otra vez, deslice mis manos a sus boxer y lo fui sacando, no sabia que hacer jamas habia hecho algo aso pero el fuego y el deseo no paraba cada vez era mas y mas logre quitarle su boxer y su miebro estaba erecto, sonrio para luego subir sus labios a mi oido_**

**_-lu ¿eres virgen?-susurro bajo pero con voz dulce y a la vez seductora, me sonroje al instante _**

**_-si, lo soy-levante mi mirada para ver su reaccion, de seguro se reiria o algo_**

**_embry sonrio ampliamente mientras mi mirada se contraba con sus ojos oscuros pero llenos de brillo_**

**_-yo tambien lo soy-me sorprendi al escucharle nunca habia conocido a un chico virgen en toda mi vida _**

**_-y que sigue ahora-susurre entre cortado debido a mi respiracion_**

**_-escuche que para las chicas es mas facil de arriba-dijo par aluego pensar - pero si no quieres yo comprender..._**

**_-si quiero- sonrei ampliamente , yo habia dicho que si? woa! que me paso_**

**_embry cojio mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y a mi cama se subio ensima de mi besando mis labios con un pequeño y corto beso , rei suavemente y con mis brazos lo voltie quedandome encima de el, el sonrio y rio un poco sin dejar de mirarme, incline mi cabeza y lleve mis labios a su cuello y mis manos deslizandolas suavemente,_**

hola les esta gustando espero que si


	11. la primera vez

**_con embry subimos hasta mi habitacion entre besos, respondi besando su dulce y tiernamente juntandolo y presionando mis labios con los suyos al mismo tiempo ambos ceramos nuestros ojos dejandonos llevar por nuestros instintos de necesidad que teniamos del uno al otro, lleve mis manos a su espalda deslizando mis dedos por su piel mientras llevaba una de sus mano a mi seno acariciandolo poco a poco moviendo su mano en circulo cada vez mas rapido provocandome un placer jamas sentido, mi sexo se comenzo a mojar poco a poco y a calentarse procando su propio latir, embry bajo sus labios recoriendo mi mejilla con un juego de besos un poco mas apasionados bajando a mi cuello luego bajando a mis senos besandolos uno a uno una y otra vez, deslice mis manos a sus boxer y lo fui sacando, no sabia que hacer jamas habia hecho algo aso pero el fuego y el deseo no paraba cada vez era mas y mas logre quitarle su boxer y su miebro estaba erecto, sonrio para luego subir sus labios a mi oido_**

**_-lu ¿eres virgen?-susurro bajo pero con voz dulce y a la vez seductora, me sonroje al instante_**

**_-si, lo soy-levante mi mirada para ver su reaccion, de seguro se reiria o algo_**

**_embry sonrio ampliamente mientras mi mirada se contraba con sus ojos oscuros pero llenos de brillo_**

**_-yo tambien lo soy-me sorprendi al escucharle nunca habia conocido a un chico virgen en toda mi vida_**

**_-y que sigue ahora-susurre entre cortado debido a mi respiracion_**

**_-escuche que para las chicas es mas facil de arriba-dijo par aluego pensar - pero si no quieres yo comprender..._**

**_-si quiero- sonrei ampliamente , yo habia dicho que si? woa! que me paso_**

**_embry cojio mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y a mi cama se subio ensima de mi besando mis labios con un pequeño y corto beso , rei suavemente y con mis brazos lo voltie quedandome encima de el, el sonrio y rio un poco sin dejar de mirarme, incline mi cabeza y lleve mis labios a su cuello y mis manos deslizandolas suavemente. embry comenzo agitarse al sentir mis besos en su cuello y susurro_**

**_-montame lu-dijo en voz suplicante fijando sus ojos en los mios mirandome con un deseo profundo ,asisti y levante mi cuerpo con mis piernas y tome su mienbro entre mis manos y lo fui penetrando mientras bajaba poco a poco , embry apoyo su cabeza hacia atras cojiendo mi cintura con sus manos bajandome , mi sexo comenzo a doler,soltando gemidos de mis labios hasta ya estar completamente prenetada_**

**_embry me miro y sonrio a la misma vez que yo lo hacia me jalo poco a poco para besarme para luego dejar nuestros labios rozandolos comence a moverme poco a poco, el y yo nos quejabamos dando gemidos nuestras respiraciones eran parecidas fuerte y ruidosas._**

**_mi corazon latia rapidamente, mi exitacion crecia mas, se sentia tan bien sentirlo dentro de mi, tan mio, y y tan de el, nos dijimos cosas un poco incoherentes y grocesaras debido a la exitacion , embry dejo de ser virgen, no aguante mucho y eyaculo dentro de mi, sintiendo mi cuerpo estumensense de placer, lo bese apasionadamente para luego_**

**_-te amo mi embry-susurre como pude_**

**_-y yo a ti mi lu-me susurro de igual manera_**

**_levante mi cuerpo de el para luego recostarme en la cama junto a el abrazandolo, apoye mi rostro en su pecho y levante mi pierna encima del el, sonrio y me abraazo besando mi frente_**

**_-estas bien-pregunto un poco preocupado mientras nos tapaba con la manta_**

**_-si lo estoy, mejor que nunca-sonrei-_**

**_luego de ello nos quedamos completamente dormidos_**


	12. nahuel

_**cuando desperte despues de aquella tarde donde me habia entregado a embry, vi la osucridad en mi habitacion, me sente en mi cama y me extrañe al no evr a embry en mi habitacion tampoco vi su ropa cerca, el muy se fue, eso si que no se lo perdono me las pagara, volvi a dormirme mientras pensaba en como vengarme de el, me volvi a despertar cuando el sol ya habia salido completamente, me levante sin improtarme un poco mi desnudes y me bañe con el agua mas fria de lo normal pero a ser una licantropo tenia la ventaja de mi alta temperatura, me vesti con una falda muy corta, un top que dejaba mi abdomen a la vita, mi cabello me lo arme en dos coletas y me maquille suavemente**_

_**-lu, hija a donde vas-dijo mama**_

_**-al centro comercial-susurre- nos vemos **_

_**-bye-dijo**_

_** sali de la casa y me coloque mi casco antes de subir a la moto mientras me iba en la moto, vi a call junto a sus amigos llamados quil y jacob, bufe y segui en mi moto, conduje hasta port angeles, cuando llegue deje mi moto en elestacionamiento, no queria pensar en embry y en el como seria nuestra relacion de ahora en adelante, camine sin darme cuenta por donde iba pero con al sensacion de que alguien me seguia, segui caminado pensando si era bien recibida en la manada o no, no se por donde iba cuando choque con algo duro, pero a la vez caliente, levante la cabeza y lo vi, era un chico palidos ojos negros y sonreia, avergonzada mire a otro lado**_

_**- lo siento, disculpame debi haberme fijado por donde iba-susurre**_

_**-no disculpeme a mi bella señorita-dijo sonriendome- permitame invitarle unhelado**_

_**- lo aceptaria-dije sonriendo- pero ni siquiera se tu nombre y no me trates de usted**_

_**- oh verdad señorita-rio fuertemente- soy nahuel y tu**_

_**-lustefanie-dije - pero me llaman lu**_

_**-lindo nomrbe-dijo-entonces me aceptas el helado**_

_**-claro-sonrei**_

_** con nahuel nos fuimos a la heladeria mas cercana donde nos compramos unhelado de chocolate cada uno meintras comia vi a call en el loca, era idea mia o call me estaba siguiendo, movi mi cabeza negando y segui converzando con nahuel, el me conto que vivia en el sur de chile, con su tia que ahce unos años atras habia conocido a los cullen y eran amigos de el, mientras hablabamos call se nos hacerco**_

_**-lu podemos hablar-dijo**_

_**- mira call vete si-dije**_

_**- lu sobre lo de -dijo pero nahuel lo corto**_

_**- te dijo que te fueras, pero si tu no te vas nosotros si-dijo**_

_**-si vamos-susurre y me fui con nahuel**_


	13. conociendo a la manada

**hace dos dias habia salido con nahuel el era un chico amable, incluso me explico que el era un hibridom hijo de vampiro y una humana, hoy conoceria a la manada, eso em dijo jacob ya que ayer cuando iba a la tienda me lo encontre, me vesti con un short y una polera, me peine y aquille sencillamente antes de salir a la casa, camine hacia la playa donde jacob dijo que se reunirian cuando llegue vi ha unos chicos alli entre ellos call, tambien habia una chica la cual me miraba de arriba abajo**

**-manada-dijo jacob mientras me abrazaba- hola lu**

**-hola jacob-dije sonriendole**

**- bien te presentare a sam uley-dijo **

**-quien es-dije**

**-soy el jefe de una de las manada-dijo el chico moreno de nos mas 23 años- mi manda son , corin, brady, jared, paul,**

**-y mi manada -dijo jacob con voz de macho- ellos son seth, leah, quil, embry, **

**-y ella quien es-dijo leah**

**- soy lustefanie charyti willians-dije**

**-es mi prima-dijo brady**

**-es bueno al fin no soy la unica loba-leah me sonrio- bienvenida**

**-gracias -susurre**

**los chicos de la manada eran muy buenos me sentia comoda con ellos, extrañamente call me fulminaba con la mirada, eso era extraño, que le apsaba a este , bah ni que se hubiese puesto celoso por lo que paso con nahuel o si**


	14. la dicucion

**_-Bueno que les parece si comenzamos con una patrulla manada –dijo sam alegremente mriandonos a toodos-_**

**_-¿Una patrulla? – lo mire confusa frunciendo el ceño, ¿que era eso? _**

**_-Es una busqueda lu – rio un poco jacob- nuestro trabajo es buscar vampiros – me sonrio junto con los demas menos embry –_**

**_-Vampiros – lo mire abriendo un poco mas mis ojos totalmente impresionada, existian lo vampiros , ho mierda –_**

**_-Si existen – dijo leah- nosotros existimos gracias a esos chupasangres –dijo arregañadientes- pero estamos hechos para eso –escupio- para matarlos – dijo con una mirada fulminante y luego rio con malicia-_**

**_-Haha entiendo – los mire a todos con algo de preocupacion, embry aun me miraba con enojo, que mierda le pasaba, como si yo hubiese sido la que lo deje en la mañana solo…- esta bien e iremos todo juntos -pregunte moriendo suave mi labio algo nerviosa-_**

**_-No – contesto paul- jake y sam elijen parejas –dijo con una sonrisa- haci es mas facil buscar_**

**_-Esta bien – dije haciendo una leve mueca.. quiza me_**

**_tocaria con leah, ella me miro muy emocionada.. hasta que_**

**_jake dijo.._**

**_- Lu tu iras con Embry, el tiene mas expericia y el te_**

**_enseñara – me sonrio amable y en sus ojos habia burla_**

**_hacia embry, mierda en que me meti, suspire_**

**_encojiendome de hombros_**

**_– esta bien – dije neutral sin nigun tipo de emocion, embry_**

**_se limito a acercarse a mi diciendo_**

**_- ok – se dio la media vuelta y se transformo en el enorme_**

**_lobo corriendo hacia el bosque_**

**_- hey! Call! –grite enojada corriendo atraz de el convirtiendome en loba, escuchando risitas detrás de mi, pendejoo! Esperame, pense-_**

**_Me da lo mismo que te pase algo, dijo dentro de sus pensamientos mientras corria fuertemente con sus patas, al parecer estaba molesto-_**

**_Por que mierda te enojas ¡ grite dentro de mis pensamientos, era difícil, aun no me acostumbraba a mi cuerpo aun haci corria fuerte detrás de el-_**

**_Por que. penso en tono de pregunta, no es logico, vi como te le lucias a ese idiota …grito dentro de sus pensamientos-_**

**_Y eso a ti que call pense molesta, tu me dejaste por la mañana, pense un poco triste, nisiquiera te importo lo que paso … me detube de correr quedandome alli mirando como corria.. al darse cuenta de mi accion tambien paro se dio la vuelta y me miro-_**  
**_Crees que te deje por que no me importo lo que hicimos_**

**_pregunto mirandome a los ojos_**

**_No se yo solo digo lo que vi chille en mis pensamientos._**

**_simplemente te fuiste me dejaste alli sola.. recarque el_**

**_l "sola"_**

**_Se acerco a mi el gran lobo fijando su vista a la mia ,quien __dice que no me importo, a la que no le importo fue a otra ,__crei que serias mia , pero no me equivoque eres igual que __todas .. movio su cabeza.. solo te importa ser la bonita que __todos los idiotas te miren, y aceptan ante cualquiera para __salir… _**

**_Idiota call dije gritandoselo mi cuerpo ardia y el pelaje mas __me hacia arder, solo fue un helado! Aparte no soy nada __tuyo … solo estuvimos juntos y me quedo claro que te __fuiste por que solo fui una aventura mas en tu vida.._**


	15. celos

**despues de esa brebe discucion con embry, nos fuimos a correr por el perimetro de la push, hasta que jacob junto a sam nos mandaron a la casa , me vesti con mi piyama y me acoste en mi cama, no sentia que nada fuera a pasar.**

**los rayos del sol me despertaron, me levante de la cama y me vesti con una falda negra ajustada y un top blanco ajustado, baje a desayunar rapidamente con mis padres, despues del desayuno sali de casa, tome mi moto y comence a conducir hacia el instituto.**

**cuando llegue al estacionmiento sentia muchos murmullos y olores entre ellos estaba su olor, el olor del chico que amaba, el cual me tenia loca, baje de la moto y me gire,pero la escena que tena frente a mi, me hizo sentir un calor muy fuerte en mi cuerpo, embry se estaba besando junto a anne wathson como si su vida dependiera de ese beso, sin querer mirar mas me fui de alli, camine hacia la sala de clases, donde me encontre a quil y jacob**

**-hola chicos -susurre**

**-hola lu-dijieron**

**me fui a m lugar, no paso mucho hasta que senti un movimiento a i lado, embry se habia sentado tomando su lugar, rode los ojos y segui mirando hacia el frente, pero la paz no duro mucho**

**-oye charity, vete de aqui-chillo anne- ahora yo me siento aqui**

**-pues fijate que aqui voy yo-susurre con las manos hechas un puño-susurre**

**-y a mi que-dijo- vete**

**-si quieres follar con call en clases pues facil llevatelo-grite enojada **

**le gruñi y todos pero cuando digo todos incluso el profesor se reian de la cara de anne, la zorra habia sido descubierta,haber si asi aprende a no metere conmigo, tome mis cosas y me fui a sentarme con jake y quil los cuales me sonrieron**

**-buena esa lu-dijo quil**

**-la dejaste descubierta-rio jake**

**me rei y las clases pasaron normales hasta el almuerzo me sente con quil, seth que iba un año menor que nosotros y jake, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llego call, el cual se sento a mi lado gnorandome, comence a habalr con los demas chicos hasta que senti un liquido caer sobre mi, levante mi mirada y la estupida de anne me sonreia burlonamente mientras sostenia la botella que habia vaciado en mi**

**-ups no te vi-susurro**

**-si yo te enseñare a not e vi-gruñi y em lance sobre ella golpeandola con mis puños, auqneu claro la muy maldita me enterro las uñas, estuvimos asi un tiempo hasta que jake me agaro**

**-ya basta, anne vete de aqui-dijo jake- lu calmate**

**-claro jake-dije en un susurro, mire la mesa y tome la botella de salsa picante **

**-que vas a hacer-dijo quil**

**- ya veran -susurre y camine hacia anne y le vacie toda la sala en su cabello- asi no te metes conmigo linda**

** depsues de eso me fui de la cafeteria, corri hacia mi moto, conduje hacia mi casa ya no soportaba esto, embry se besaba con otra y me recliminaba que era a mi a quien no le importaba lo que habia pasado entre nosotros, me deje caer en mi cama y me dormi profundamente, cuando desperte era de noche, ademas sentia que debia sacar esa rabia dentro de mi haci que camine hacia la playa donde extrañamente estaba toda la manada, todos menos call me saludaron**

**- no deviste hacerle eso-susurro call abrazando a leah**

**-oye embry dejame-dijo esta dandole un manotazo**

**-dejalo leah , no ves que su chica tiene salsa picante-dije con sascarmo puro**

**-que-dijo y se rio cuando le conte todo**

**- si y lustephanie es una incensible-dijo call**

**-yo insencible si claro-dije- verdad que yo soy call el que folla lo que se mueve**

**- que dijiste-dijo **

**-lo que escuchaste-le gruñi antes de irme- ah brady preguntale a embry el por que el otro dia estaba en mi casa**

** sin decir mas sali de alli transformandome en loba y corriendo hacia los acantilados **


	16. al ataque

**corri muchos kiloetros sin importarme nada, no tenia deseos de ver a nadie, pude escuchar que todos se preguntaban el por que de mi reaccion. los ignore a todos y volvi a mi forma humnana, tome mi ropa que tena atada en mi pie y me vesti, camine a paso humano por el bosque, sabia que me buscarian pero no me importaba nada. tropece con una piedra y casi me cai de no ser que unos brazos me atraparon**

**-hola de nuevo chica peliroja-dijo su sedoza voz**

**-hola nahuel-susurre sonrojandome**

**-¿estas bien?-dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme, respire y senti el olor de embry cerca asi que finji tropezar denuevo y bese a nahuel, estte un poco sorprendido respondio el beso , unos segundos despues me separe de el sonrojada**

**-lo siento-susurre**

**-eh no te preocupes-dijo, mire el cielo casi amanecia **

**-debo irme nahuel-dije- pero nos podemos juntar mañana **

**-claro adios lu, cuidate-sonrio de forma torcida- nos vemos a las 7 en el cine de port angeles**

**-claro-dije**

**le sonrei y corri hasta la frontera y me transforme como era de esperarme todos se estaban preguntando por mi asi que solo me limite a pensar _estoy bien_**

**_pero miren quien llego la besa hibridos -_penso con sascarmo embry**

** _mira call mejor callate o toda la manada sabra el por que tu saliste de mi casa el otro dia_- lo rete mentalmente**

**_ que hacias en casa de mi prima embry_- bien brady se enojo**

**sonrei maliciosamente mientras comence a recordar como , embry me habia empujado contra la pared mientras me besaba, como movia sus manos por mi cuerpo, de como el despues me habia empujado al sofa, deje de pensar en eso cuando note que embry estaba frente a mi en su forma lobuna mirandome de una forma**

**_deja de pensar en eso-_ me gruño **

** gruñi y corri de nuevo hacia el bosque para irme a la casa, volvi a mi forma humana y entre a la casa y me volvi a costar a mi cama, me dormi pensando en todo lo ocurrido, no se cuanto tiempo dormi pero senti a mi madre acomodarse a mi lado, lentamente abri mis ojos**

**-buenas tarde hijaco-dijo mama**

**-hola mama-dije con voz pastosa**

**-dormiste demaciado mi pequeña-dijo**

**-que-dije confundida- que hora es**

**-son casi las 5 de la tarde-dijo**

** me levante de un golpe de la cama habia faltado un dia al intituto, comence a caminar de un lado al otro, mientras murmurraba cosas sin sentido**

**- hija tu primo brady te espera en la sala-dijo mama**

**-eh-dije media desorientada-dile que suba**

**-esta bien-susurroy**

** no paso mucho entre que me cambie de ropa y ordene un poco mi habitacion, senti unos paso acercarse y unos golpes en la puerta, murmure un pase mientras guardaba mi ropa**

**-lu-dijo brady**

**-hola brady-dije**

**-podemos hablar-dijo, asenti**

**-claro sobre que-dije**

**-que paso entre embry y tu-dijo**


	17. contandole a brady y la cita con nahuel

**-que paso entre embry y tu-dijo brady**

**en ese momento quede congelada en mi lugar y mi libreta que estaba en mis manos cayo al piso, el sonido de esta al caer hizo que saliera de mi ensoñacion y me girara a ver a mi primo el cual estaba con sus brazos cruzados sentado en mi cama, suspir ey tome mi libreta dejandola en el escritorio y lo mire**

**-te lo dire todo-susurre- pero embry no puede saber que te he dicho**

**- habla-dijo camine hasta su lado y me sente mirando la pared**

**-embry me gusta-susurre- y no como a cualquier chico brady, digamos es algo as fuerte, es coo si me sintiera completa con el, es como si mi mundo fuera el**

**-te impriaste-susurro, ¿imprimar? ¿que es eso? pense frunciendo el ceño- a mi no me preguntes**

**-ok-susurre-pero con embry no solo fue un beso lo que hubo- mire mis manos**

**-esperate me esta diciendo que TUVISTE SEXO CON EL-grito lo ultimo antes que le tapaqra la boca con mis manos**

**-callate-susurre- ahora despues hablamos que tengo una cita en dos horas **

**-con quien-dijo**

**-con un amigo-susurre- ya vete y hablamos mañana**

**-esta bien lu-dijo y se fue**

**corri hacia mi armario buscando la ropa que usaria, al final no me decidia si entre un vestido o jean asi que opte por una falda agustada negra, un top azul que hacia resaltar mis ojos azules, me aquille suaveente con unas sobras negras y e puse mis tacones y sali d ei habiatacion mientras bajaba las escaleras me encontre con mis padres**

**-lu donde vas-dijo mama**

**-voy a salir-susurre**

**-con quien-dijo papa**

**-con unos campañeros -dije**

**-no vuelvas tardes-susurraron a mis espalda**

** sonrei y me monte en mi oto, me senti un momento observada pero no habia nadie, tome el casco y me lo coloque , conduje hasta port angeles mientras pensaba en mi conversacion con brady y con lo que seria si la anada se llega a enterrar, suspire nesecitaba saber que era eso de imprimacion, estacione la moto a las afueras del cine, apague la moto y me baje mientras me quitaba el casco, deje el casco en la moto y camine hacia el cine donde nahuel me esperaba**

**-hola nahuel-dije**

**-hola lu-dijo**

**-siento la demora- le sonrei de lado- un asunto familiar me ha quitado el tiempo**

**-no te preocupes preciosa, la pelicula aun no empieza-dijo sonriendome**

** caminaos hacia la sala del cine, la pelicula que veriamos era setp up, era muy genial la peli, con nahuel nos sentamos casi al final, ambos estabamos emocionados mirando la pelicula, todo era genial, la pelicula las palomitas eran casi mi pasatiempo favorito, despues de la pelicula salimos del cine a un local un poco mas apartado del cine y comimos unos hod dog , reiamos contandonos anedotas de nuestras infancias hasta que casi termanda la noche ya me debia ir asi que le ofreci a nahuel llebarlo a su casa. al principio se nego pero depsues se dio conduje hacia forks mientras sentia que alguien me observaba ,respire un poc y senti la esencia de brady por dios mi primo si que desespera**

**-lu estas bien-dijo nahuel**

**-si solo que me mandaron niñera-dije bufando**

**-que los lobos no te pueden dejar sola-dijo**

**-no es eso solo que mi primo me sobre protege-dije deteniendome enfrente una mancion**

**-ya veo, bueno lu nos vemos- me sonrio y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me beso- adios**

**-adios-susurre confundida por su acto y conduje de vuelta a casa **


	18. embry & lu

**el dia de ayer haia salido con nahuel fue una cita tranquila, lo habiamos pasado bien, sin embargo me sentia rara hubiese preferido que nahuel se convirtiera en embry, suspire profundo, acostada en la sobra del arbol y con el libro de literatura en mis manos, supuestamente leyendo, tenia mucho que pensar, ya llebaba tres meses aqui y no tenia amigas. solo a la manada y ganandome cada vez mas enemigas, aconstumbrandome a mi otra y nueva vida como quileute, arruge instantaneamente mi nariz, un olor tan familiar como deseable llego a mis fosas nazales, el olor a bosque, a mandera, a naturaleza y una mezcla de playa, era obio quien era, mi corazon comenzo a acelerarse al mismo tiempo que de apoco fui levantando la mirada hasta encontrarme con su rostro perfecto, sus ojos, sus labios, mierda por que tenia que aparecerse**

**-hola lu-dijo algo nervioso, rascando su nuca haciendo una leve sonrisa nerviosa**

**-hola call-respondi tratando de ocultar mi nesecidad de el-¿que quieres?-pregunte mirandolo tratando de evitar pegarme en su mirada**

**-hum...-hizo una leve muecammirandome-nesecito hablar contigo...-me miro a mis ojos haciendo que mi corazon latiera aun mas rapido y probocando que seriera suavemente ya que el podia escucharlo**

**-te escucho- respondi mirando mi libro, no soportaba su mirada me perdia completamente en sus ojos**

**-no aqui- respondio extendiendo su mano hacia mi- ven-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. me sorpreni un poco al ver su mano extendida hacia mi dudando si la cogia o no- vamos lu no seas niña berrinchuda no hare nada que tu no quieras-dijo riendo un poco**

**no sabia el por que pero al escucharlo subio el calor a is mejillas quedando completamente sonrojada, levante mi mano y coji la suya con mi libro en otra mano, me dio un poco de impulso y me levante, alzando mi mirada a la de el aun sonrojada**

**-bien vamos-solte su mano esperando que me dijiera hacia donde, rio mirandome**

**-te vez tan tierna-dijo entre risas volteandose dandome la espalda inclinandoe un poco-subete- dijo alegre esperando que subiera, lo quede mirando unos segundos**

**-esto bien-respondi guarde mi linro en mi bolso colocandomelo en mi espalda , me impulse con mis pies dando un salto suave redeando su cuello con mis brazos y mis piernas en su cintura apegando mi torso a su espalda, resibiendo su olor delicioso en mi nariz y ese calor que lo invadia - donde vamos -pregunte algo nerviosa y aun sonrojada**

**-ya veras -rio cogiendo de mis piernas firmemente sosteniendome en el mismo instante, senti una sensacion extrema al sentir sus manos, comenzo a correr conmigo en su espalda-cierra tus ojos lu- dijo mientras corria , obedeci cerrando mis ojos e instantaneamente apoye mi rostro en el respirando profundo llenandome de su olor tan necesario, sentia como el viento chocaba contra mi rostro y morria jugando con mis cabellos mientras disfrutaba de su olor y calor que emanaba su cuerpo , par aluego sentir su risa haciendo que abriera mis ojos-¿te bajaras o no?-rio aun mas**

**-¿hum?-lo mire sonrojada - claro-solte mis piernas de su cintura y baje sacando mi brazos de su cuellos apartandome un poco de el,me miro con una sonrisa radiante y con esos ojos de triunfo**

**-ven-dijo con animo riendo por mi sonrojadas mejillas, cogio mi mano haciendo que caminara junto a el, observe el lugar atentamente con mi mirada, todo era verde, unos arboles hermoso, cesped rodeando el suelo de una gran posa de agua cristalina con una hermosa cascada cayendo de la boca de un precipicio quede maravillada con el lugar sonriendo con mis labiods mirando aun el hermoso lugar**

**-es un lugar que encontre-dijo sonriendo-es especial-se giro un poco mirando mi rostro haciendo que yo alzara mi vista hacia el sonriendole**

**-es hermoso-musite- sobre todo la cascada**

**-si quieres podriamos am.- mordio u labio-**

**-¿que?-pregunte alzando una ceja**

**-nadar un poco-pregunto mirandome**

**-no traje nada para bañarme-respondi algo sonrojada**

**-hum.. yo tampoco-rio mirandome- pero con ropa-sonrio hacia mi**

**-ok- rei sacandome mi bolso dejandolo a un lado de un arbol cercano, quitandome los zapatos y los calcetines , embry quito su polera haciendo que mi mirada se dirigiera a su torzo mordi un poco mi labio moviendo mi cabesa quitando mi mirada de el, el rio al verme y paso por mi lado susurrandome**

**-te queda perfecto el shork -rio mirando hacia atras deslizando su mirada a mis piernas sonrojanome aun mas y se dirijio al agua entrando a ella hundiendo su cuerpo dentro de esta para luego subir movuendo su cabeza haciendo que pequeñas gotas de agua salieran de su cabello**

**-creido-rei fuertemente y corri hacia el agua hundiendome en ella , mojando mi ropa nade hacia arriba respirando un poco de aire-esta deliciosa el agua-sonrei abriendo mis ojos, embry me observaba con una sonrisa de lado**

**-creida-rio imitandome**

**-hm.. que simpativo-le saque la lengua riendo y von mis manos cogi agua lanzandosela**

**-olle- grito riendo lanzandome agua**

**rei lanzandole agua**

**-hum- mire hacia la cascada -te apuesto que te gano -dije entre risas mirando hacia la casada**

**oh que pasara con lu y embry ?**


	19. embry & lu parte 2

**-No lo creo –rió mirándome, nadando detrás de mi rápidamente ****aprovechandose de su fuerza, claro yo era mujer loba pero, el tenia ****mucho mas fuerza que yo, nade rápidamente para llegar a la cascada, ****hasta que vi su cuerpo llegar a la meta,**

**-Rayos! Me ganaste! –grite riendo llegando cerca de el, su sonrisa de ****triunfo era encantadora, haciendo que por unos instantes quedara ****completamente admirada de el, su cabello mojado perfecto, las gotas ****de agua por su perfecta piel, suspire suavemente tratando de que no se ****notase-**

**-¿Que gane? – pregunto riendo con su hermosa sonrisa en sus labios ****mientras con su mirada penetraba la mía ****reí mirándolo con gracia y le sonreí**

**– ham nada –dije riendo mientras ****lo mire divertida, era extraño estar con el sin pelearme, mas aun ****sintiendo la necesidad de tenerlo junto a mi..-**

**-Como nada? – me miro haciendo una leve mueca con su rostro, ****fingiendo decepcion, haciendo que riera sin poder evitarlo-**

**-Que querías ? – dije con tono de risa, mientras lo observaba ****detenidamente mordiendo un poco mi labio para contener mi risa-**

**-Luego lo sabrás –dijo entre labios para luego reirs- am ven .. –****susurro ****extendiéndome su mano –**

**-coji su mano como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo, definitivamente ****estar mucho tiempo junto a el me afectaba completamente, nado ****suavemente por el agua, hasta llegar a una gran roca, se volvio hacia ****mi, con una sonrisa… nerviosa ?... por que estara haci?, llevo sus ****manos a mi cintura, haciendo que mi corazon comenzara a latir ****fuertemente, debido a su tacto, me sonroje completamente sintiendo el ****calor subir por mis mejillas, y me levanto entre sus dos manos ****morenas, subiendome a la roca, sentandome en esta-**

** -****Oye – dije mirandolo totalmente sonrojada, debido a lo que el habia ****hecho, prosiguiente a esto el subio ágilmente a la roca sentandose ****junto a mi-**

**Hum.. recuerdas que te dije que queria hablar de algo – me dijo ****totalemente nervioso, rascandose un poco su nuca, con una sonrisa en ****sus labios de nerviosismo-**

**Si – respondi, sientiendo como mi corazon latia aun mas de lo habitual ****poco a poco sus nervios se transpasaron a mi haciendo que mi ****estomago produciera sensaciones extrañas-**

**Lu.. yo –susurro con su mirada en la mia , cojiendo mis manos con las suyas, mirandome con intensidad a mis ojos- recuerdas cuando ****estuvimos juntos .. –susurro bajo, haciendo que sus mejillas se ****sonrojaran con un hermoso color rojo-**


	20. aviso

**chicas lo siento no he subido cap a este fic por que bueno no se me ha ocurrido como seguir**

** es decir no se como hacer que embry le diga sus sentimientos a lu**

**pero bueno espero que les esten gustando mis demas fanfics**

** si tienen una sugerencia para el siguiente cap diganmela y tratare de colocarla **

**besos al estilo jacob y abrazos al estilo emmett**


	21. adelantos

adelantos

-lu.. yo te amo, tu eres mi musica, mi luna, mi dia, mi noche tu eres en realidad mi vida mie xistencia-susurro mirandome-

-embry -susurre - te amo

-te amo-dijo antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme

* * *

-embry como pudiste hacer- eso escuche el grito de brady

-brady dejame explicarte- dijo embry nervioso

-¿explicarme que? ¿ que te acosaste con mi prima?-dijo brady

-BRADY-chille

-eh.. esto ...-dijo embry nervioso

* * *

-que haras lu-dijo leah

- no lo se-susurre

-debes decirle a tus padres-dijo

-si pero y si no lo toman a bien-susurre


	22. confeciones y brady

chicas les agradezco por sus reviews y también aclaro una cosa lu aun no esta embarazada asi que respiren tranquila

* * *

-Lu... yo –susurro con su mirada en la mía, cojiendo mis manos con las suyas, mirándome con intensidad a mis ojos- recuerdas cuando estuvimos juntos... –susurro bajo, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran con un hermoso color rojo-

-si-susurre mirándolo- tu te fuiste después de eso- baje mi mirada hacia sus manos, lo sentí suspirar, mientras tiernamente con su mano levantaba mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos

-Lu yo... –suspiro tomando aire y mirandome fijamente- tu me gustas, de verdad como un hombre ama a una mujer –acaricio mi mejilla- tu eres mi todo, lu, eres mi vda, mi existir, mi amor, eres todo no tengo palabras para explicarte lo mucho que te amo

-Embry…-susurre poniendo una mano en sus labios- yo también te amo, yo tampoco tengo palabras para explicar lo que siento, tu me gustas desde que te vi. Por primera vez

Sonrío mirándome a los ojos, asi era nuestra imprimación no necesitábamos palabras para hablar solo estando juntos y mirándonos nos decíamos todo, suavemente el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al Mio, suavemente nuestros labios se juntaron y comenzaron su danza, nos pertenecíamos uno a otro, lentamente por la falta de aire nos fuimos separando mirándonos fijamente a los ojos

-te amo-dijimos al mismo tiempo sonriéndonos

-Lu ¿quieres ser mi novia?-susurro con su rostro a centímetros del Mio

-si-susurre juntando nuestros labios, solo ahora tendríamos el destino y el futuro juntos muchas cosas de veríamos enfrentar entre esas mis padres

* * *

Ya un poco mas tarde embry y yo volvimos en nuestras formas lobunas hacia el bosque que estaba cerca de mi casa embry se transformo en humano mientras yo también lo hacia y me bestia rápidamente, tenia una sonrisa boba en mi rostro y estaba segura que mis ojos azules brillaban mas que nunca incluso mas cuando estaba con Jan, embry llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano mientras ambos caminábamos hacia mi casa, claro que no esperaba con a sorpresa de encontrarme a Brady a fuera de esta

-lu´stefanie charity-dijo mirandome

-brady-susurre

-¿que haces aqui embry?-dijo ignorándome

-solo vine a ver a Lu-susurro embry

-embry como pudiste hacer eso-susurro, lo mire confundida que habia hecho embry

-Brady déjame explicarte-susurro embry

-¿explicarme?, ¿explicarme que? ¡ Que te acostaste con mi prima!

-Brady-chille frunciendo el ceño – eso es personal

-cállate Lu-susurro

- Ash es que no entiendes Brady-susurre acercándome a mi primo con un puchero en mi rostro- embry es mi imprimación, es lo mismo que jake y nessie

-pero Lu-susurro

-por favor primito no le digas a nadie-susurre

-esta bien tu ganas –dijo y yo chille de la emoción y me lance a sus brazos- pero no quiero verlos compartir babas

-si-chille feliz


	23. noche de chicas part 1

-¿lu¡, ¿lu? , LU-chillaron las voces de kim, leah y nessie

-ah , chicas por que gritan-susurre tapándome los oídos- me dejareis sorda

-es que estamos hace mucho llamándote y tu al parecer no escuchas-dijo kim con las manos en la cintura

-vale, lo siento no estaba escuchando-susurre

-en que mundo tienes tu cabeza-susurro nessie

-o mejor dicho en quien pensabas-dijo leah

-eh.. yo eh-dije sonrojandome

-oh, algo paso y nos lo contaras-chillo kim- pero hoy noche de chicas

asentí, haríamos la noche de chica en mi casa, ya que las chicas no querían en sus casas por distintos motivos, caminamos hasta la tienda mas cercana y comenzamos a comprar las cosas que nesecitariamos para hoy en la noche estaba apunto de agarrar unas papas cuando una mano morena que conocía muy bien las agarro antes que yo

-hola preciosa-susurro besando mi mejilla

-embry-susurre mirándolo embobada

-como estas amor-susurro besándome

sus labios eran únicos, suaves , tiernos me hacían sentir de una forma que nunca imagine sentirme, cruce mis brazos detrás de su cuello mientras el colocaba sus brazos en mi cintura, el beso se estaba comenzando a colocar a apasionado pero la falta de aire y el hecho que las chicas se acercaban nos hizo separarnos

- bien ahora que te veo-susurre

- yo igual ¿ nos vemos en la noche?-susurro sonriendo

-me gustaría pero tengo planes-susurre

-hola embry-chillaron las chicas antes de que embry me hablara

-hola kim. nessie y leah-dijo

-lu, tienes todo para la noche de chicas-susurro kim

-si-susurre- vayamos a pagar

-si vamos-dijo leah

-adiós embry-susurramos las cuatros antes de ir a la caja y pagar

cuando teníamos todo listo y pagado nos fuimos hacia el auto de leah, íbamos cantando canciones, cuando llegamos a mi casa mama estaba esperándome

-lu´stefanie charity-dijo mama enojada

-hola mama-susurre

- nada que hola mama, me tenias preocupada donde estabas-dijo mirándome con sus azules ojos

-estaba en la playa con las chicas-susurre

-oh lo siento-dijo apenada

- ma, ellas son kim evenson, leah cleartwater y renesmee cullen-susurre

-un gusto muchachas-susurro mama

-el gusto es nuestro señora charity-susurraron

-oh no me digan señora solo díganme hayley-susurro

-ok-dijeron

-ma con las chicas tenemos piyamada y estaremos en mi habitación-susurre

-ok lu, que se diviertan chicas-susurro


	24. noche de chicas part 2

-entonces por que no jugamos verdad o reto-susurro leah mientras se sentaba en mi cama

-si es muy buena idea-susurro kim

-bien y ¿quien empieza?-susurro nessie

-lu-chillaron las tres- verdad o reto

-verdad-susurre

-bien tu y embry ya tuvieron sexo-susurro kim

-¿que pregunta es esa?-susurre

-una que debes responder-dijo nessie

-si ya tuvimos-susurre pero antes de que comenzaran con sus pregunta ataque- nessie verdad o reto

-reto-susurro

-bien-sonreí malvadamente - te reto a... - pase mi mirada por la habitación hasta detenerme en el teléfono - ...a que llames a jake y le digas que te estas masturbando pensando en barnie

leah y kim estaban en el piso riéndose mientras que yo me mordía los labios aguantándome la risa mientras nessie se sonrojaba y caminaba hasta el teléfono, nessie suspiro ante de levantarlo y marcar el numero de jacob

-una cosa-susurre- pon tu voz mas de excitación que tengas


	25. noche de chicas part 3 y final

_-bien-sonreí malvadamente - te reto a... - pase mi mirada por la habitación hasta detenerme en el teléfono - ...a que llames a jake y le digas que te estas masturbando pensando en barnie_

_leah y kim estaban en el piso riéndose mientras que yo me mordía los labios aguantándome la risa mientras nessie se sonrojaba y caminaba hasta el teléfono, nessie suspiro ante de levantarlo y marcar el numero de jacob_

_-una cosa-susurre- pon tu voz mas de excitación que tengas y pon __altavoz_

* * *

pasaron unos segundos mientras sonaba el teléfono, con las chicas nos mirábamos aguantándonos la risa, entonces se escucho la voz de jacob al otro lado de la linea

-¿alo?-susurro

-!jake¡-dijo nessie

-ness amor pasa algo-susurro- y donde estas

- amm pues si, estoy en casa de lu -nessie nos miro y nosotras asentimos- es que estoy haciendo algo

-y que estas haciendo- dijo mientras me reía suavecito

-oh pues me estoy, amm masturbando pensando en barnie-dijo rápido

-que tu que-dijo y entonces nessie grito

-QUE ME ESTOY MASTURBANDO PENSANDO EN BARNIE- dijo antes de colgar y que nosotras nos callaremos al piso de la risa

después de la llamada no sentamos, a mirar una película que las cuatro amábamos leah se reía de solo pensar la cara que jacob habrá puesto al escuchar eso, ya pasada la media noche el sueño nos venció a todas nos quedamos dormidas, extrañaba a embry lo nesecitaba junto a mi, suspire y segui durmiendo de seguro nessie no podria ver a jake en la cara despues de esto pero todo fue una simple penitencia


	26. adelanto2

Que? – le pregunte riendo bajo sonriendole- te gusta ? –susurre tentadora, haciendo un leve movimiento con mi cadera haciendo rosar mi culito encima de su pantalón-

-Hmm –mordio leve su labio mirandome el culito con su mirada de deseo – que si me gusta? –rio un poco- me fascina bebe –dijo mirandome mientras me sonreia de lado, llevando una de sus manos a mi trasero acariciandolo con sus dedo- te queda hermoso- susurro acariciando mi braguita- pero mas lindo se verian fuera de ese cuerpo de diosa que tienes –lamio un poco mi lobulo y me estremeci al sentirlo lo mire de reojo con una sonrisa de picardia

-mas lindo se veria si mi cuerpo estubiera apegado a su cuerpo desnudo- susurre seductora- totalmente artistico – rei bajo llevando una de mis manos hacia atraz, acariciando por el borde de su pantalón suavemente con mis dedos-

Hum lu –susurro en mi oido chupando mi lobulo, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo subiendo a mis senos comenzando a masajearlos entre sus manos- extrañaba sentirlas entre mis manos –susurro con deseo pasando la punta de su lengua en mi cuello deslizandola suavemente por mi piel me estremeci al sentir su tacto en mis senos, botando un leve suspiro entre mis labios llevando de apoco mi mano sobre su pantalón donde se allaba su miembro acariciando suave y cicularmente sobre este con mi dedos

- y yo extraño esto dentro de mi –dije seductora y tentadora a la vez –


	27. tu y yo

-Despertamos temprano ese dia a pesar de que habiamos dormido bastante poco, tomamos desayuno y luego de ello las chicas se fueron, me fui a mi habitación nuevamente a cambiarme de ropa, quite mi ropa que traia puesta y la deje sobre mi cama, la luz tenue del sol se reflejaba traz la cortina junto con el viento suave que las movia, termine de quitarme la ropa , y me meti a la ducha bañandome meticulosamente cada parte de mi cuerpo, y mi cabello, Sali luego de eso, y me fui a mi cama viendo que podia ponerme, camine de apoco envuelta en mi toalla, hacia mi cajon de lenseria, saque mis bragas, color violetas oscuros, con encajes, y con un poco de transparencia en ellos, dejando ver mi culito, me las coloque y se apegaron a mi cuerpo, y la parte de atraz de esta ajustada hacia el centro dejando mi piel de mi trasero sin bragas, me coloque mi brazier, del mismo tono, que se colocaba por en medio de mis senos, apegados a estos levantandolos un poco haciendolos notar mas de lo que eran, aun haci no podia sacarmelo de mis pensamientos, su rostro,su piel su aroma, lo extrañaba mucho, demaciado para ser verdad, jamas me habia sentido de tal manera, aun en lenseria me acerque a mi mueble que esaba cerca del balcon … hasta que de pronto.. unas mano tibias y morenas se apoderaron de mi cintura, sintiendo unos labios carnudos rosar mi hombro, besandolo prosiguiente a eso, me estremeci a su tacto, y gire mi rostro hacia atraz, y hay estaba, su sonrisa de picardia, y su mirada de deseo transpasaba mis ojos , mordio suaveente mi hombro y rei bajo ante eso-

hola amor –susurre soniendo de lado en tono juguetona-

-rio suavemente en mi oido botando aire entre sus labios dejando un suave rose en mi piel,- hola preciosa –susurro en un tono seductor, el cual me hacia quedarme totalmente pegada en su rostro- hum.. –bajo su mirada por mi cuerpo haciendo que me sonrojara suavemente-

Que? – le pregunte riendo bajo sonriendole- te gusta ? –susurre tentadora, haciendo un leve movimiento con mi cadera haciendo rosar mi culito encima de su pantalón-

Hmm –mordio leve su labio mirandome el culito con su mirada de deseo – que si me gusta? –rio un poco- me fascina bebe –dijo mirandome mientras me sonreia de lado, llevando una de sus manos a mi trasero acariciandolo con sus dedo- te queda hermoso- susurro acariciando mi braguita- pero mas lindo se verian fuera de ese cuerpo de diosa que tienes –lamio un poco mi lobulo y me estremeci al sentirlo-

-lo mire de reojo con una sonrisa de picardia- mas lindo se veria si mi cuerpo estubiera apegado a su cuerpo desnudo- susurre seductora- totalmente artistico – rei bajo llevando una de mis manos hacia atraz, acariciando por el borde de su pantalón suavemente con mis dedos-

Hum lu –susurro en mi oido chupando mi lobulo, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo subiendo a mis senos comenzando a masajearlos entre sus manos- extrañaba sentirlas entre mis manos –susurro con deseo pasando la punta de su lengua en mi cuello deslizandola suavemente por mi piel-

-me estremeci al sentir su tacto en mis senos, botando un leve suspiro entre mis labios llevando de apoco mi mano sobre su pantalón donde se allaba su miembro acariciando suave y cicularmente sobre este con mi dedos- y yo extraño esto dentro de mi –dije seductora y tentadora a la vez –

-me apego a la muralla aun estando detrás de mi, bajo una de sus manos por mis piernas acariciandome suave y a la vez apretando mi piel con sus dedos mientras sus labios viajaban por mi cuello entreabriendo sus labios x mi piel, mientras su otra mano aun estaban en mis senos- te deseo lu, se mia –susurro bajo –


	28. tu y yo 2

Perdon perdon perdon se que hace meses que no actualizo pero he tenido 3 razones para no hacerlo

1. no tenia inspiracion u_u es feo eso

2. mi graduacion asi que estaba mas pendiente de eso

3. la muerte de mi abuela

* * *

el ultimo motivo me ha hecho estar ausente o escribir mini fic pero aqui he vuelto y les traigo ya los posibles ultimos capitulos tal vez haga secuela aun no lo se, bueno sin mas les dejo el cap

Me estremecí al sentir su tacto en mis senos, botando un leve suspiro entre mis labios llevando de a poco mi mano sobre su pantalón donde se hallaba su miembro acariciando suave y secularmente sobre este con mis dedos.  
- y yo extraño esto dentro de mí –dije seductora y tentadora a la vez  
Me apegó a la muralla aun estando detrás de mí, bajó una de sus manos por mis piernas acariciándome suave y a la vez apretando mí piel con sus dedos mientras sus labios viajaban por mi cuello entreabriendo sus labios por mi piel, mientras su otra mano aún estaba en mis senos  
-te deseo Lu, se mía –susurró bajo –  
Mi respiración y la suya eran aceleradas, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya llena de lujuria posó sus labios sobre los míos mientras que con sus manos continuaba masajeando mis senos, que conseguían que se escaparan pequeños jadeos de mis labios. Al sentir sus caricias, lo empujé hacia mi cama mientras le desabrochaba sus pantalones acariciando su erección mientras mordía sus labios, me deshice de ellos al tiempo que caía sobre él ambos ya en la cama.  
-Lu...- susurré  
-Embry-musité  
Separé mis labios de los de él dejando pequeños besos desde su cuello hacia su torso mientras él seguía acariciando mis senos, apretándolos, la respiración de ambos se volvía más y más irregular conforme las caricias terminaban, coloqué mis manos en el borde de sus bóxer mordiendo mi labio mientras mantenía mi mirada junto a la suya

Podía sentir la reacción de mi cuerpo al tan solo verlo ahí tan dispuesto para mi. Como era de esperarlo una oleada de calor recorrió mi cuerpo centrándose en mi vientre bajo que palpitaba el deseo simplemente expectante a lo que pasaría en ese momento...

-¿ansiosa?-pregunto alzando una ceja

- tu que crees-murmure apretando su erección

No me respondió, al menos no con palabra, me beso apasionadamente para luego girarnos, se deciso de sus boxer, me moria por tenerlo dentro de mi, apoyo su frente junto a la mia dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello y mis labios

-te amo lu-susurro colocando su erección en la entrada de mi sexo

- te amo Embry- jadee jalándolo mas a mi haciendo que entrara de una sola vez

Ambos gemimos antes de la sensación, espero unos segundo acariciando mis mejillas, mis brazos, esperando a que me acostumbrara a el, moví mis caderas dandole a entender que siguiera mientras enrollabas mis piernas en su cintura,

Al principio se movia lento, torturandome, tocando todo mi cuerpo, como mis manos recorian su torso , sus brazos y su espalda

-Embry… mas…- decía entre jadeos

-mas que nena-murmuro penetrandome mas fuerte- vamos dilo

-mas… fuerte y … duro- gemi en su oido

Aumento sus movimientos, me sentía en el mismisimo cielo, sus movimientos cada vez eran mas fuerte y rapidos, enterre mis uñas en su espalda, sin tiendo el clímax aproximarse

-dios eres estrecha-jadeo en mi oído

-Embry… me vengo- gruñí mordiendo su cuello

- vente… preciosa-gruño- quiero verte llegar

- Embry –gruñí

Aumento su movimientos haciéndolos mas fuertes y duro, sentía el pequeño calor conocido entre mis piernas, Embry me penetro dos veces mas antes de que llegara un orgasmo que hizo que mi vista se nublara un poco, afrente mis piernas en su cintura, dos estocadas después Embry callo casi en sima de mi llegando al orgasmo

-eso fue…-comenzó

-maravilloso-murmure besándolo

-exacto-dijo saliendo de mi colocándose a mi lado- te amo Lu

-y a ti Embry-murmure

Estábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja de amor y felicidad hasta que sentí unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación , asustada me tape con la sabana mientras Embry se colocaba sus boxer

-si-murmure

-Lu , hija, levantante llegaras tarde al instituto- murmuro mama

- ya me levanto-murmure mirando a Embry

Esperamos que se escucharan los pasos de Hayley, mi madre, irse para levantarnos y Embry tomo sus jean y se los coloco junto a su playera blanca, camine hacia la ducha tomando mi ropa interior de encaje, unos jean y un top, me bañe en cinco minutos la ducha mas rapida de mi vida, cuando Sali del baño una vez vestida Embry me dio un beso antes de salir por el balcon de mi habitación, solte un suspiro antes de tomar mi mochila y bajar las escaleras a desayunar


End file.
